Limelight
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Dusk and Caelan made a bet... the loser has to do whatever the winner said for one day, Dusk/Caelan slash. Completed
1. The Bet

**Author's note**: Well, this is my first SP fic ever, hold the sudden urge to throw rotten tomatoes at me, please. And, English is not my first language so, excuse me if I don't use big words :V. Oh my, I think the characters are too OOC XD

* * *

**Limelight**

Caelan smiled in satisfy as Valkyrie walked further and further away from him. He touched his lips which met Valkyrie's seconds ago before he turned his back to see someone on the door. He was leaning on the big tree with a slightly annoyed expression. Caelan walked closer to the other vampire, throwing a mocking smile toward him.

"Apparently I won, Dusk." He crossed his arms, getting his body really close to the other vampire.

"Wasn't expecting that coming." Dusk mumbled in irritation. "So what do you want from me, then?"

The truth is, just a day ago, Dusk caught Caelan saying Valkyrie's name while he was gazing at the sky. Well, he thought that Caelan fell in love with that Skeleton detective's acquaintance so, he just approached the younger vampire with smirk all over his face, confidently saying,

_"Valkyrie got a boyfriend, if I have to refresh your memory. I don't think you will have a chance to even lay a finger on her."_

_"I know that she got a boyfriend." _Caelan paused. _"What are you implying? No, I don't love her."_

_"You don't or you _can't_?" _Dusk smiled mockingly.

The vampire paused for a few moments. _"Oh yeah? I'll show you that you're wrong. I'll kiss her."_

Dusk was surprised but, he didn't really let his expression goes loose. _"Okay. But if you got rejected then, you will do anything that I say for one full day."_

_"And if I win then you'll do whatever I say for one full day." _Caelan smirked.

To tell the truth, the raven-haired vampire is quite shocked that he won the deal with the older vampire. Well... he never really gain a victory on anything against Dusk, all these times. So, to win like that is just satisfying. At least for Caelan.

"Hey." Dusk clicked his fingers, snapping the other man awake. "Are you going to make me do something or what?"

"O-oh, yes." He said slowly. Well, so he said. He has no idea what should he do at that current situation. 'The loser will do anything that the winner orders' just can only give bad image to one's brain. "Um..."

"So it will be better if I win this deal, after all."

Caelan blushed in embarassment and stared at Dusk, however, he didn't shout his objection. Instead, he turned his back and said, "well, actually I haven't been in your place for forever."

Dusk raised his eyebrows.

"Can I stay there for the day?"

The older vampire tilted his head sideways, staring at the back of the other guy's head. "Well... okay." That was unexpected. Dusk thought Caelan will come up with something harsher than that. Oh my, if only he saw the ear-to-ear grin on Caelan's face, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even think of that.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dusk rummaged through his pocket and got a key. He stuck it inside the keyhole and there's a _click _sound before he pushed the door open. Caelan walked nonchalantly into the warm place and sat on the sofa as if he owns the place.

"So..." He leaned back. "What's for dinner?"

"What?" Dusk paused.

"What's with the what?"

"Are you expecting me to kill?"

"You got the wrong idea." Caelan face-palmed himself. "I mean, don't you cook?"

"Cook?" He asked before he laughed as if that's the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. "Cooking is for sissy."

"Dusk..." The younger vampire crossed his arms, staring at his face deeply.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Dusk rolled his eyes. "You are planning to enslave me in my own home, are you not?"

"Not really. But if you put it in the rude way, then, yes." Caelan smirked. Dusk sighed and turned his back, facing the kitchen. "Oh, Dusk..."

"What now?" Getting pissed, he looked at Caelan that was holding something that almost made his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Don't forget this." Caelan's smirk grew bigger with the white apron on his right hand.

"You're fucking kidding me." He froze. "No, no. Anything but that." He took a step back as Caelan moved closer to him. "Where the hell did you get that stuff from? I- I never have anything like that, not in this house, not that petty fabric. Keep it away from me..." He stopped when he hit the wall. Dusk. The Great Dusk is now cornered.

Caelan jumped at him, he can only screamed his fear out loud.

"You look cute in that." Caelan chuckled, trying to hold his laughter as best as he could. "Maybe you should wear that everyday."

"... Caelan."

"Yes?"

"You do realise I can break your tiny bones, snap your head, throw your guts and dance over your dead body _here_ and _now_, don't you?" Dusk threatened the younger vampire. It's like an angry dragon trying to freak a little mouse.

"I know that." Caelan said, confidently. "But you won't."

"What make you so sure, you silly nincompoop?"

"You got a pride to take care of."

Dusk paused, smirked and turned his back. "True that. I won't back off on my promises."

Caelan sighed in relief silently, trying not to act like a fool. "Anyway. I'm starving now, Dusk."

"But I can break my promise _once_, right?" Dusk turned his body and pushed Caelan to the wall. This time, he's the one who is cornered. Caelan struggled but his power was no match for the older vampire. What has he gotten himself to? "Well?"

"N-no, Dusk!" Caelan closed his eyes when Dusk's teeth reached his neck. "You can't do this! I won the deal, just admit your defeat!" Dusk rubbed his sharp teeth on Caelan's soft skin. It was gentle, but enough to draw blood and make Caelan shivered. Dusk smiled. He backed away and loosens his grip on the other guy's arms. Caelan opened his eyes and swung his right hand towards Dusk's face. Unfortunately, Dusk has foreseen this and he blocked the attack easily.

"You can't beat me, Caelan."

Caelan gritted his teeth in anger. "Why?" He fell on the ground. "Why can't I rule over you for at least once? How come I'm always the one who got beaten up?"

Hearing that, Dusk softens his expression. "Alright, alright. If that's what you have been longing for. I won't object from now on." Caelan might not notice the slight blush on Dusk's cheeks.

"Really?" Caelan stared at Dusk.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, your order, please. Before I changed my mind."

Caelan didn't say anything.

"Oh right, you're hungry, aren't you?" Dusk asked.

"Uh, no. Not anymore."

"What's with that hesitated expression? You got what you wanted, right?" He crossed his arms.

"Well… it's just wrong for me. When you said that you will do anything that I told you, I just lost the interest to give you an order." Caelan confessed. "I guess what I want is for you to struggle and resist when I give a weird thing for you to do. Especially that disgusted expression."

"Oh. You enjoyed my agony, pain and sorrow."

"I didn't say that."

"What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"I guess I'm saying that… you're cuter when you tried resisting." Caelan blushed.

"Sorry?" Dusk twitched. "Cute?" He pulled Caelan's arm and threw him to the sofa. "Pardon me but I think you're cuter when you're begging for me to stop doing something." He leaned closer with both of his hands locking Caelan's arms. Slowly, his lips slightly touched the other guy's.

"D-Dusk!" Caelan closed his eyes and tried his best to get his arms free but it was no use. "Stop!"

"That." Dusk smirked. "Like that."

Caelan blushed furiously. He noticed that his feet were free from any obstacle so, he swung and kicked Dusk to the ground.

The vampire fell, but successfully rolled and got to his feet. The smirk was still on his face. He darted his tongue over his lips as the other vampire stood firm, getting ready to fight. He stared at Dusk cautiously, paying attention for what to come.

Dusk stood and sprinted forward, Caelan swung his fist but he ducked under the attack and tackled the guy in front of him. The younger vampire used his right hand to prevent falling down. However, before he was able to regain his balance, Dusk charged at him and pinned him down on the floor. There was a silent _thud _and a few seconds of pause.

"You can't win." Dusk said.

Caelan groaned. The third time he has been pinned today. "Get off me." He stared. "That's an order."

Dusk chuckled and loosen his grip. "Fine." He stood on his feet. Caelan then noticed that Dusk was standing on the white apron. With a slight grin, he pulled the apron hard, making Dusk lose his balance and fell down.

Caelan moaned in pain when he felt Dusk's weight on him.

"Whoops." The older vampire held his laughter. "I think that's what people call _karma._"

"D-Dusk..."

"Hm?"

"I think you should consider whether dieting is a good choice or not..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh, it's this late already?" Caelan saw the clock. "I'm going back to Midnight Hotel."

"Stay here for the day." Dusk answered. The other vampire gave him a weird look. "Well, that's what _you _said earlier! It's not like I want _you_ here."

"So it's not a problem if I go back now, then."

"Y-yes! Not at all!" He crossed his arms

"I'm going back."

"Go ahead."

"I'm really going back."

"I- I don't care."

"I'm touching the doorknob, Dusk."

"W-why should I know that?"

"Look, I opened the door and I take a step out of your home."

"Oh my god, stop doing that to me." As fast as lightning, he reached the door with his hand holding Caelan's hand. "Stay here for the day." He stated. _God, what am I saying? I think should jump off a cliff right now.  
_

Caelan froze and stared at Dusk's face. There was an awkward silence. "But I really should go now."

Dusk sighed. "Okay, then."

"Bye." The younger vampire walked away as Dusk loosen his grip on Caelan's arm. It might be only Dusk's imagination but, he _think _he saw a slight blush on Caelan's cheek. "We should do this bet again, sometimes." He whispered.

Dusk's smirk returned. "And next I'll be the winner."

**And the original story continues 8D**

**

* * *

**

Well, that was quite disastrous. I seriously don't know what I'm writing but I hope you enjoy it... and I have no idea what the title should be so I just pick a random one xD

Drop a review? (NOT A FLAME *cries*)


	2. Yet Another Bet

**Author's note: I've decided... I'm doing a chapter two for this fanfic o.o! Well... reviews are a good idea *runs* Uh-oh... what is this? Why is this fic turning into a lemon? No, I shall cut the scene xD!**

* * *

**Limelight**

"Caelan." The familiar voice turned audible.

Caelan froze, he lost grip of the glass of water on his hand. It shatters on the hard ground. Dusk was standing on the opened window. He's wearing a rarely-seen cloak that is blown by the wind softly, adding a point to his slender figure. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Just happened to pass by this hotel and decided to take a visit to my old _friend._" He smirked, sitting on the window with his legs crossed.

The younger vampire noticed the fresh scar on the other vampire's cheek. "Involved in a fight again?"

"Yes." He smiled, playing with his nails. His lips twitched, it seems like he was about to say something but decided to keep it inside. Caelan stared at Dusk. He sighed. "Don't look at me like that."

"I won't look at you like this if you say what you want to say now."

Dusk blushed slightly and muttered something inaudible. However, he knew that Caelan couldn't hear him, so he can't help but repeat it again. "Happy birthday."

Caelan raised his eyebrows. "H-how do you know..."

"Doesn't matter." He looked sideways, avoiding eye contact. He rubbed his new scar on his left cheek, the blood was still slightly dripping. Caelan sighed and opened the drawer beside him. He took a first aid tool and threw it on Dusk's feet.

"Mend yourself."

Dusk hesitated for a few moments before he slowly bend his body and took a small band aid, sticking it on his wound. Caelan stole a glance and can't resist the smile when he saw Dusk with a band aid on his cheek. The older vampire closed the box and looked at the cage on the corner. "How long has it been since you last drink, Caelan?"

"The last time is when I tasted Valkyrie's blood."

"You'll age faster without more blood."

"I know that."

"Stubborn moron. It's set then. I'll get some blood for you."

"No! I don't want to drink." Caelan sulked.

Dusk rolled his eyes. "We make a bet." He smirked. "If I win then I get you to do anything for me for a day."

"Not this again."

"But since this is your birthday, you have a freedom to choose what the bet will be."

Caelan thought about it for a few minutes, can't come with anything good. "We fight, Dusk. I bet that you'll win."

"No, that is humiliation!" Dusk exclaimed. "That means if I best you, you will win! And if I lose on purpose... I'm not letting that happen, though."

"This is my birthday."

"But still!" He scowled but finally gave in. "Okay. Let be it."

"Full strength. Outside. Anton Shudder will not like it if we fight inside."

Again, he scowled. He jumped off the window to the grass, followed by Caelan. They walked to a silent place where nobody's there. Soon, they proceed to a battle. A few trees were chopped off as sacrifice. Because of his pride, Dusk was winning, which means he will lose the bet they made. However, to his stupid mistake, he tripped on the tree branch and fell forward, his face hit the other tree.

He dropped to his knee, holding his nose, shouting, "Bloody hell!" blood trickled down his nose. Caelan laughed so hard that he burst to tears, he had both of his hands on his stomach. Dusk glared at the other vampire, he was still on the ground, wiping the blood.

A few minutes later, Caelan's laughter ceased and he walked closer to Dusk. "Did you break your nose? You hit that tree pretty hard."

"I don't think my nose is that weak. But I'm afraid I might have a big lump on my forehead later." And there were silence. "Caelan, I think this is your victory." He grinned.

"What? I- I- what? I don't even..."

"And _my _victory."

"No!" Caelan gritted his teeth.

"Yes." He smiled, slowly standing up. "Now, you'll drink."

The younger vampire growled, realising that he has to obey Dusk for today. They arrived at Dusk's home soon. He stored a few bottles of blood inside the drawer. Looking at the scarlet liquid, Caelan licked his lips in anticipation. Sure, he is still a vampire though he resist the urge to drink very well. Dusk opened the lid and grabbed Caelan's hands, putting the bottle around his grip.

Caelan closed his eyes and slowly touched his lips softly to the tip of the bottle. The smell was overwhelming. He can't resist it. He gulped the blood down at once. He can feel the thick liquid coated his tongue and ran inside his throat. Some trickled down his lips and fell to the floor from his chin. It was a pleasing sensation. The vampire licked every drops left from inside the bottle.

"Enjoying it?" Dusk teased.

Caelan snapped and threw the bottle to the ground. It crashed into a thousand pieces. Dusk leaned forward to lick the trail of blood on the other vampire's chin to lips. He held both of his arms on the couch, not letting him struggle. Caelan started to breath heavily at the new sensation.

"Do not struggle."

The younger vampire struggled harder but a few seconds later, he stopped. Dusk smiled in satisfy and pushed him down, laying him on the couch before he ran his tongue on his neck. His knee was in the middle of Caelan's lap, moving, rubbing against his member. Caelan let out a small whimper. Dusk smiled in satisfy and because Caelan has stopped struggling, he let go of his hands. Using his hands to unbutton Caelan's shirt.

Dusk kissed the smooth and soft chest of Caelan and slowly drifting him to an utter pleasure.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next thing that Caelan realised was when he woke up in the middle of the night. He was lying on the bed with a blanket covering his naked body. He noticed the weird sensation on his throat. The sensation that he believed to be Dusk's sperm. He stepped off his bed, taking the clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom. There were no mirrors inside the bathroom. Well, since vampires have no reflection.

After he got dressed, he got out of the bathroom to see Dusk was sitting on the bed. He threw his usual smirk. Caelan looked away, blushing.

"Caelan," he walked forward. "I want you to go out with me to a restaurant tonight."

Caelan's jaw dropped and he froze. "You're kiddimmmph!"

Before he got the chance to continue, Dusk crushed his lips on his. "You were enjoying it."

"You'll paymmph!" again, the older vampire kissed him. "S-stop it!" He shouted, though deep inside his heart he doesn't really mean it.

"Come." He smiled and grabbed Caelan's hands. "And note that if you keep complaining, I'll keep kissing you. Even in public."

"You can't do thammmph!" After that kiss, he went silent. It was really awkward.

* * *

Lol, random fic is random *twirls* I might make another chapter xD...

Tell me what you think? 8D


	3. Protection

**Author's note: Third chapter of this fic... I'm in mood for more Dusk x Caelan. Please be nice and review ;)**

* * *

It was ten in the night. Two vampires are blending in with the humans. One looked rather cute. He seemed to be angry from how his lips formed. He raised both of shoulders high and tuck both of his hands inside the pockets on his jeans. He's wearing a black T-shirt and a blue jacket.

However, the other one looked amused. He smiled and looked at the other guy. He's wearing a black and red hoodie jacket. Once in a while, he would round his arms around the sulking guy's waist. He would squeal and jump but didn't say anything.

"I hate you." Caelan mumbled.

"I know." Dusk smirked.

Finally, they arrived at a restaurant. Caelan looked quite surprised. The restaurant was fancy and elegant, it seems... really expensive. However, he didn't make any comment and just followed Dusk to a seat. They took a comfortable table at the corner of the room where nobody can see them. Caelan sat first on the sofa. Dusk sat next to him, cornering him.

"Dusk... don't come too close..."

The older vampire was enjoying it. He smirked and landed butterfly kisses on Caelan's neck. His hand was sliding up and down on his lap. Caelan shivered.

"Sorry..."

Dusk turned to see a waitress was waiting. She handed a menu. Caelan stared at the prices. They were so expensive.

"Beef stroganoff with fettuccine and espresso, please." He said before he glanced at Caelan. "See what you like?"

"Uh..."

"Just order anything."

"But..."

"Don't worry about the payment."

"O-okay." Caelan said, still hesitating. "I'll get deep-fried eel and a hot chocolate, please."

"Anything else?" The waitress asked, writing on a paper. They both shook their heads and she left.

They waited in silence until their orders came and they just ate. Caelan finished first. He was sipping on his hot chocolate, watching Dusk finishing his fettuccine. Suddenly, the older vampire stopped and he narrowed his eyes.

"They're coming."

"Who?"

One second later, the sound of the shattered glass was clearly audible. Guests inside the restaurant were screaming and ran away to take cover. Whoever did that forced everyone to get out of the restaurant. A few minutes later, the screaming ceased. Dusk stood up. "No matter what happens, you will stay here until it's safe."

Caelan nodded before Dusk proceed to the culprits. When he can't see the back of Dusk's body, he followed him. The older vampire was talking with some other people who he suspected as vampires. Because he drank a lot of blood back then, his hearing allows him to eavesdrop from such distance. It wasn't too clear but... he knew what those people are talking about. They're talking about... him.

_"Find Caelan yet?"_

_"No. Not even a single trace of him."_

_"I thought he's supposed to be in the Midnight Hotel place."_

_"He wasn't there. I waited for a few moments but I can't find him."_

_"You're a terrible liar, Dusk."_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"Do you know who are you going against? Your clan. Vampires. If you lie to us that makes you a traitor."_

_"Caelan is a fellow vampire."_

_"He's a traitor. He killed one of us. Now, is he here with you?"_

_"No."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Tell the truth, Dusk. Or we'll force you to."_

_"You can't force someone to tell something they don't know."_

_"We know you. You wouldn't go against your own clan, would you?"_

Dusk didn't say anything then. He can't. A fight broke. It was three to one. Caelan doubt that even Dusk can walk away victorious against three other vampires. He can hear the sound of groans, smacks and furnitures being thrown everywhere. He peeked a bit and saw Dusk was losing. The vampire was on the broken table. Before the enemies had a chance to punch him, Caelan jumped to his aid. However, he wasn't that stupid to expose his face. He covered his face but eyes with his jacket.

With a good distraction, Dusk got to his feet and turn the condition straightaway. The vampire knocked them out unconscious.

He rubbed his back, "I think I break a bone."

"Let's go back." Caelan said, putting on his jacket properly. He looked worried. "We should go to the doctor."

"I'm a vampire, Caelan. This will heal in a few days."

"Still..."

"Stop worrying like an old woman." He chuckled.

"I wasn't!"

"You were." Dusk flung his right arm around Caelan's neck for support. "Help me."

Caelan blinked and hesitantly, he put his arm around Dusk's waist. They walked away from the restaurant, to safety.

**OoOoOoO**

"Get it, Dusk? You are not to walk anywhere. Just lie on the bed." Caelan said. Dusk rolled his eyes then he nods. "I'm leaving now."

"No." He whispered. "You told me not to walk anywhere. How can I get a drink, then? How can I go to the bathroom?"

Caelan thought about it for a few seconds. "Do you need to go now?"

The older vampire shook his head with a slight blush. "Just stay here. We're still in the middle of our deal." The other guy sighed. He sat on the nearest sofa with his eyes looking around. Dusk's room is quite big. There's a black glittery coffin in the corner of the room. "Caelan, did you eavesdrop?"

"About what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about. Answer me honestly."

"Y-yes. I want to know why you did that for me..."

Dusk nodded. His free fingers moved to his left cheek and ripped the band aid that has been there since the afternoon. The scratch has dried out. "It's too much." He whispered. "They destroyed your house."

"I deserve it and you know that."

The older vampire made a gesture with his hand, saying 'come here'. Caelan stood from the sofa and walked to his bed. "Closer." The vampire in front of him sighed and leaned forward, leaving only a centimetre gap between their noses. A second later, their lips met. Dusk pushed harder, he parted his lips, sucking on Caelan's with his hand pushing his head closer. "I love you." Dusk muttered before he went for another kiss.

Caelan didn't even bother resisting. He had enough of that. Instead, he pushed Dusk, laying him on the bed, still kissing his lips fiercely. They have a little tongue wrestle, even in this, Dusk still best him. The older vampire's tongue explore his mouth, rubbing it against the other guy's. They parted to take a breath. Saliva trailed down on both vampires' lips. Dusk shoved Caelan's jacket off his body. However, the younger vampire struggled. "No." He said, still panting. "You're still hurt."

"I can deal with it." Dusk whispered, resting his hands on Caelan's waist.

"My butt is still sore." He said. "It hasn't even been eight hours since we last did that."

Dusk chuckled. "Do it tomorrow?" He pressed one of his hands on Caelan's crotch.

Caelan whimpered and blushed. "I-I..."

"Do you love me?"

He swore that, if it was possible for his face to go any redder, it just did. "I-I don't know, Dusk."

"Why not?"

"You hurt me too much."

"I do realise it." He answered, biting his lower lips so hard that it bled.

Caelan wiped the blood that dripped down from his lips with his thumb. "Sorry. I was just afraid that this will be an one night stand."

"It will not." He grabbed the younger vampire's hand and licked his fingers. "I love you, I will protect you from those vampires, I swear." He leaned forward to kiss the other guy softly on his lips. Caelan just closed his eyes, still looking for an answer from his heart.

* * *

OOOH THE DRAMA... 8D

I don't know if this too corny or anything o.o... but please do review and tell me what you think~


	4. Unlike You

Caelan was only twelve years old when he first met Dusk. Caelan lived in an orphanage, his parents both dead when he was ten. The bitterness of their death still haunts him up until then. He was walking to his usual spot, under the big oak tree, far from the crowd. There's a small fish pond there. He would stare at it for hours without getting bored. However, when he arrived, there's someone else sitting there. He has black hair, sharp eyes and an extremely pale skin. One could see him sleeping and assumed that he's dead.

The guy moved his eyeballs to look at Caelan, not even moving his head in a slightest. After then, he looked back to the book he was reading. Caelan stood in silence before he shrugged and sit near the pond anyway. He observed the guy at a closer distance. Twenty five years old, maybe? But looks can be deceiving. He spent more time staring at his face rather than the fishes.

"See something you like?" The guy asked, still focusing on the book. It's hard to tell whether he was talking to Caelan or reading a line from the book.

"Sorry." He blushed.

The guy closed the book and put it on the grass beside him. "I saw you a lot in this area. Mostly sitting and staring at the fishes." He said, leaning his back on the tree trunk. Caelan nodded. He had always been terrible at first impression. People said that he was too shy, too polite, blush easily. "My name's Dusk. I needn't to know yours." The guy said arrogantly, running his long fingers through his hair.

_Dusk? What an unusual name._He thought. "N-nice to meet you, Dusk."

"You blush a lot." Dusk stared at him. He turned even redder than before.

"Not a new thing to hear," He responded. "I got that a lot." He managed to create a thin smile.

Dusk rested his cheek on his hands. He looked down, his eyeballs are staring at Caelan and he smirked. "You're a cute one." Then, he stood up. "Okay then. I'll get going." He walked forward and pat Caelan's head and he disappeared.

Caelan's now nineteen. He got a part-time job at a café and he rented his own unit. It was small but good enough. Never once he met the mysterious Dusk he saw when he was twelve. He was rather curious about the guy.

One day, when he was about to go inside his unit, he noticed that the lock is broken and there's a trail of blood all the way to his bathroom. His heart was pounding loudly when he opened the door. Someone was inside, lying helplessly on the ground, his red cloak drenched with blood.

He gasped and squatted. But huffed a sigh in relief when he realise the he was breathing. Then, his eyes narrowed.

_Dusk?_

He groaned. And as he did that, he exposed the sharp fangs on his teeth. "Come closer…" He whispered.

The words seemed to hypnotise Caelan. He leaned closer and felt Dusk's breath on his neck. He slightly sticks his blooded lips on Caelan's neck. Then, he slowly, helplessly put his hands on the guy's head, pushing it closer. A pair of sharp teeth sunk into Caelan's neck, he screamed in pain. He can feel his blood being sucked out in a tremendous amount. He then became dizzy and lost his consciousness.

The next thing he realised was a terrible headache. He was lying on his bed, his neck ached. He slowly rose from his sleeping position to sit. In the corner, he can see a guy in a red cloak. He was sitting on the floor, head looking down and feet straight. Both of his palms were on the side.

"D-Dusk…?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, really softly. "I infected you." That was the last thing he heard before he stopped remembering things.

* * *

He can't believe that it has been more than fifty years since that incident happens. After he got infected, he woke up to see unfamiliar people in a new place. He learnt that he got turned into a vampire and that the place he was staying at is vampires' hideout. He also learnt that Dusk had bitten him and he had left him.

All these years he has been dying to set a revenge on the older vampire for taking his humanity. Yet here he is right now, confessing about how he feels toward him. Caelan can hardly believe that someone can be that shameless.

Dusk made a room for Caelan to lie on. The younger vampire was still blushing when Dusk tucked the blanket over their bodies. He didn't complain, he wanted to know his feelings toward Dusk. The only way for his hatred not to be biased is this.

It took two days for Dusk's broken bone to restore to its original shape. Caelan has been staying at his house to take care of the older vampire. It was the least of his way of saying thank you for protecting him from those vampires. During those days, Caelan can actually kill Dusk while he's asleep. But he didn't.

"Caelan, guess what?" The older vampire started.

"What?"

"It has been exactly ninety years since we first met."

"Surprise," He commented dryly.

"Don't be so cold."

"Dusk, you do realise our deal expired two days ago, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So I want to leave."

"You can't." He smirked, grabbing Caelan hard on his arms. "I want to thank you properly for taking care of me and not killing me during my weak days."

"That was my thank you for you have protected me from those vampires."

"I want to say thank you again, anyway." He smirked, pushing Caelan, pinning him on the corner. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"I regret not doing that." Caelan growled. "Dusk, how old are you?"

Dusk frowned at the random question. "About four hundred and thirty six, probably. Why ask?"

"I'm a hundred and two. You're a pedophile."

He laughed in amusement. "Yes, I am. I am a pedophile for you, Caelan, only for you." He licked his lips in anticipation, "You looked delicate on those." He said, looking at Caelan's short-necked T-shirt. "But you looked more charming without anything." As he whispered on his ear, Dusk put weight on his hand that was holding Caelan's shirt, ripping it off him.

"Dusk!"

He was ignored. Dusk's fingers flicked Caelan's nipples continuously.

"Stop it!" He roared, pushing Dusk away from him. The older vampire groaned, he charged at him, pinning him down on the sofa. He tied Caelan's hands firmly with the ripped-off clothing until he whimpered. Dusk smiled, he leaned forward to kiss the other guy. However, Caelan thrust his head forward, attempting to bite Dusk. Dusk swore in surprise.

"Not making it too easy, eh?" He smirked, walking away. A few seconds later, he came back with an injection. He pressed his hands against Caelan's forehead while he injects the liquid inside Caelan. He can feel the effect straightaway. His body was weakened until he can't even move his fingertips. All he can do were blinking and breathing. "Paralysed." Dusk smiled, poking Caelan's nose. "Unlike anesthetic, you will stay awake which means I can hear your moans, Caelan."

The younger vampire growled.

"Do not mistake my action; I'm not trying to torture you. I just love you and I will do anything to get you all for myself." Dusk whispered, shoving Caelan's hair strands off his forehead to get a clearer look. He leaned forward to Caelan's body and starts licking his nipples. He spun his tongue over his chest and bit his nipples softly.

"Nnnh!" Caelan shivered, his eyes were closed, blushing furiously. He can feel Dusk's lips forming a smile on his chest. The older vampire quickly unzipped Caelan's jeans, sliding it off his legs as well as his boxer. Dusk looked at Caelan's member which already covered in pre-cum. He gently massaged his balls and licked them. "Ahn…"

The pre-cum starting to get thicker while Dusk's pants went tighter than usual. He carefully strips in front of the younger vampire, making him blush even more, if it was possible. Using his hands, he parted Caelan's mouth and slid his dick inside his mouth. With the paralysing drug in effect still, he can't close his mouth which means he can't bite Dusk's member into two. The only thing he can move was his tongue. Dusk moved with an up and down motion with his hands still caressing Caelan's length. Both vampires moaned in the sensation.

Dusk took Caelan inside and sucked him. He moved his head backwards and forwards with his tongue moving around swiftly. The younger vampire moaned as he released his sperm. Dusk swallowed it, he licked his lips. "Delicious, Caelan." He was answered with a growl.

Though he's paralysed, Caelan can feel his dick throbbing with pleasure. Dusk flipped Caelan's body on the sofa, lifting him on his stomach. Then, he caressed the younger vampire's butt as he pushed his tongue to stretch him. Caelan shivered, tears began to swell inside his eyes. Dusk created a scissor motion before he pulled back and placed his member instead. Caelan screamed inside his throat when Dusk began to thrust his member inside him. The older vampire pushed without mercy, his hands pinching Caelan's nipples and his tongue rubbing against his neck.

Caelan can feel that the paralysing drug's effect starting to wear off. He can move his hands now. Dusk obviously just injected a small amount of dose into him. Dusk noticed this but he kept going, as if asking '_what are you going to do, now?' _

The older vampire rubbed Caelan's member while he kept moving his hips, inside and out. The other vampire whimpered, arching his head up because of both pain and pleasure he received. Tears trickled down his cheeks, falling to the sofa. Dusk pulled Caelan into a sitting position over him, they faced each other. Dusk licked away the tears on Caelan's face, kissing his eyes. He fell on Dusk's shoulder, breathing heavily. Caelan screamed, biting Dusk shoulders when he felt his sperm inside of him.

"…Love you," Dusk whispered. However, Caelan wasn't listening, he was too tired to. He can feel blood trickling down from his shoulder from where Caelan had bitten him.

* * *

When Caelan opened his eyes, he was inside his cage in Midnight Hotel. His sore butt proved that he wasn't dreaming a perverted dream. He struggled to pull his body up, trying to sit. He rubbed his butt in pain, the other hand touching the bite marks on his neck.

It wasn't evening, it was morning. Caelan opened the cage, walking out of his room. He starts to wonder what answer he'll use when people asked him about his obvious bruised neck. He heard about the Remnants broken free from people who were talking inside the Midnight Hotel. Valkyrie had gotten into trouble, _again._

At the time he found Valkyrie, she was battling her boyfriend. Caelan jumped in, grabbing Fletcher, they teleported into the other room. It's quite troublesome, fighting a teleporter. However, he managed to hit him hard on his cheek, sending him flying to the wall. Fletcher stood up, disappeared from Caelan's sight, to his back. When he thought that he will have a broken bone like Dusk did, he was wrong.

Someone kicked Fletcher away, knocking him back to the wall. The guy walked toward Caelan, smirking, smacking his butt.

"Not the time to flirt, Dusk." He answered, shoving the hands away. "How do you find me?"

"Figures." Dusk smiled, kissing Caelan's neck.

"Hey." Fletcher disturbed. "Is that how you got the bruise on your neck?"

The vampire snapped. He punched Dusk hard, sending him to the wall beside the teleporter. "Ouch." He complained, wiping his bloody lips. "Good thing you never actually lay a hand on me when we battle each other."

"Well then…" Fletcher started, "indulge yourselves..." As he said that, he disappeared from sight. Caelan rolled his eyes.

"Caelan, he just escaped, you know?"

"I know that."

"He'll go after Valkyrie again."

"So?"

"So?" Dusk asked back.

"She can take care of herself, Dusk."

"I forgot," He smirked. "unlike you, hey?"

"Come on, you're like three hundreds years older than me. How am I suppose to beat you?"

"You see, battle is not everything." He whispered softly, caressing the younger vampire's butt.

Caelan's face turned as red as a steamed squid straight after. However, he didn't shove the naughty hand away. "You're a pervert."

"Unlike you." Dusk smiled, kissing Caelan gently on his neck.

* * *

... END *gets a flame shield*


End file.
